Reduction of the fuel consumption rate is one of the major technical challenges in the automobile industry. As part of these measures, reducing the weight of pneumatic tires has become increasingly demanded. The inside surface of a pneumatic tire is generally provided with an air permeation preventive layer such as an inner liner layer comprised of a low gas permeability rubber such as a halogenated butyl rubber so as to maintain the tire air pressure constant. As one technique for reducing the weight of a tire, the technique of replacing the butyl rubber or other low gas permeability rubber, used as the inner liner layer of the pneumatic tire, with various materials capable of achieving both low gas permeability and lighter weight has been proposed. For example, as new materials for air permeation preventive layers, various polymer compositions for tires including a thermoplastic resin or blend of a thermoplastic resin and elastomer have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3 etc.)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 8-216610    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 8-258506    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2003-26931